Dance In the Rain
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: REFFIE! Yuffie's gotta tell Godo about her new boyfriend, but doesn't get the reaction that she hoped for. Oneshot. I suck at summaries, I'M SORRY!


**_Dance In the Rain_**

**_By: Yuffie Kisaragi2_**

_**Disclaimer: I own nada, nthin', zip, nul, zilch! Weeeeeelllll, except my '92 Dodge Dakota, but that's a different story, 'cuz muh daddy gave it to me!**_

_**Summary: REFFIE! Yuffie's gotta tell Godo about her new boyfriend, but doesn't get the reaction that she hoped for. One-shot.**_

His aqua-marine orbs watched as she danced like a child, twirling in the rain. She truly was beautiful, so why did Godo not see that? Shaking his head and running a hand through his dry crimson hair, he continued watching the midnight-haired beauty as she spun 'round and 'round.

Reno Klixton did not like rain. It reminded him of tornadoes, which had attacked Midgar immediately after Holy and Meteor had "fought". Tornadoes, rain, storms, lightning, he didn't like any of it. The good thing about rain? "Her" eyes matched the storm clouds that he loathed. Gods, they matched perfectly, no matter how hard he tried to force his thoughts away. She had rescued him, so he had helped her in return for the favor. Unfortunately, it had developed into something more within the three months.

She walked toward him slowly, recognizing the thoughtful look in his eyes. "Hey, Reeeenoooo?" His zircon eyes snapped down and looked at her from the porch of the palace that Godo lived in.

"What?" His voice, once harsh toward the ninja woman, was so soft now. _That's... weird_, he told himself. _Three months ago, I couldn't stand her, I called her a brat, but now I'm at her beckon call!_

She held out a petite hand, standing on the bottom step. He looked at it, then at her soaked form, and smirked, merely shaking his head. "C'mon! My mama always said that everything will be okay as long as you can still dance in the rain!" Without waiting for his response, Yuffie grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the rain with her. "Don't worry about gettin' wet," she taunted. "I'll do laundry later!"

Letting out a low growl, he hefted Yuffie over one shoulder, his sea green eyes full of a playfulness that she had never seen before. "That's it, I'm gonna toss ya off Da Chao!"

She laughed and beat her tiny fists on his back until he dropped her in a mud puddle. "Oh, I'm SO gonna get you for that!"

The ex-Turk's eyes held the same mischievous glimmer that shone in the ninja's own. "Oh, really? I want to see you try."

Standing slowly, she felt the thunder cause her very soul to shudder. The streams that ran down her arms and legs mingled with mud and she grinned evilly. Faster than he could react, she pounced him, knocking them both to the ground, her scrawny body on top of his. Reno let out a loud "Oof!" and laughed with her.

Their eyes met and he brought his lips against hers gently. After a few too short seconds, he let his head rest on the ground again, his eyes gazing into hers again.

Without warning, she brought her smooth, pink lips against his again. Reno wrapped his arms around her back as she deepened the kiss. The thunder rolled, but neither seemed to notice. When the ninja finally pulled away, breathless, her grey gaze caught his and she smiled. "Well, that was rather unexpected," she muttered sarcastically.

"But, some of the unexpected things are the things that last forever," the red head replied softly.

With another smile, Yuffie got off of him and stood looking down at him, worry etched across her features. "Uhh... I think that it's time I called Reeve," she said.

"Why Reeve?"

Her stormy eyes held sorrow before she looked away, toward the palace. "You can't stay here, Reno... I'm being forced to marry, Godo doesn't like you to begin with, and your friends don't know if you're alive."

He was up in an instant. "Yuffie, you can't possibly-"

"No," she muttered, her eyes falling to the ground. "You can't... Stay..."

He couldn't tell if it was the rain or tears slipping down her cheeks, but took a guess that she was crying. His large hand lifted her chin to look at him. "Yuffie," he whispered softly. "Why are you doing this to me? Don't you know that I love you? I've loved you for too long! Why can't you see that?"

Her suppressed sobs made her body shake. "Reno, please," she quietly begged him. "He's making me MARRY, dammit! I can't hurt you anymore!" She started to turn away, but he gently caught her arm. Their eyes locked. "Reno," she sobbed before collapsing in his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Shh... Shhh... It's going to be fine," he murmured to her, wishing that there was something that he could do to ease both of their suffering. "We'll get through this, Yuffie, I promise."

* * *

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

* * *

Grey eyes stared up at the shadowy ceiling, unable to close for more than a few moments. The man in the room next to her was on her mind. He was her only hope, the only one who could give her the strength to tell her father exactly how she felt.

The first rays of sunlight peeked through the window and she slowly crept out from behind her screen, only to see Reno sitting up, his hair in total disarray, his back to her. She wore a long tee-shirt and shorts, her layered hair just as messy as Reno's fiery. He heard her and turned to smile encouragement. He knew instantly that she was scared. No, she was beyond scared, more like petrified.

Silently, he patted the floor beside him and she obliged instantly, and soon had her face buried in his shirtless chest, his arms wrapped around her. "It's okay," he murmured. "I can leave instead, if that's what you want," he said solemnly, meaning every word of it.

Her head shot up and she looked at him. "No." It wasn't a hesitated answer, it was quick and meaningful. "You're not going anywhere," she pouted like a child might.

With a smile, his lips brushed hers for a few too short moments, then he pulled away. "We need to get dressed before we go see your father."

She nodded, then rested her cheek against his bare chest. "Just a little while longer, Re... Only a little while longer..."

* * *

_So I lay my head back down, _

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know now you're my_

_Only hope_

* * *

Yuffie stood as tall as her short stature would allow as she gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror. The olive tank top she wore with black flare-leg jeans made her skin look tan and her eyes look nearly black. Reno wore khakis and a black polo shirt, his long red hair tamed enough to pull back in a pony-tail, only a few strands of bangs falling out to frame his face.

The ninja looked over at him as he straightened his shirt, looking in a smaller mirror, and smiled. _He's my reason to leave this place. He's the only hope I have to become my own person... And I think, no, I **know** that we'll stay together._

Reno looked over and smiled back at her. "Ready?"

With a deep breath, she nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be. What time is it?"

He grimaced with a glance at the silver wrist watch. "Only ten."

She let out a slow breath, her nerves threatening to get the better of her. "Half an hour to kill... Want something to eat? We can stop at Turtle's Paradise."

* * *

_Sing to me the song of the stars _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _

_When it feels like my dreams are_

_So far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

* * *

Chekov looked up at the sound of the door opening. She and Staniv had been playing a card game, of which she was losing horribly. "Oh, Miss Yuffie. How are you this morning?" Staniv asked, standing to bow.

Chekov, however, noticed the young woman's fingers laced with the red head Turk's. "Miss Yuffie," she gasped. "What are you-?"

Yuffie chewed the inside of her cheek. "I need to see my father. It's a family affair, y'know?"

The two across from the young lovers nodded in knowing and did not question Yuffie nor Reno as the woman led her lover up the stairs. The second and third floors were empty, but Godo, Shake, and Gorki were talking on the fourth floor.

"Yuffie-" Godo started, but his eyes, just as Chekov's, had been averted to their hands. "What is the meaning of this?" he growled, his voice shaking with anger. Gorki and Shake exchanged glances and would have ran down the stairs had Reno and Yuffie not been blocking their path.

"Father," she stated calmly, knowing not to anger him any more than she would have to. "I-" she faltered, not sure what or how to say anything. Reno squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything would be fine. That he was there for her. "I'm not getting married, and Reno and I have been dating for almost three months." Her voice was calm and collected, as if she was there on business, not to introduce her father to her boyfriend.

Lord Godo's face paled, then turned a brilliant shade of candy apple red. "WHAT!?" he bellowed, causing Yuffie to jump and Reno to feel the need to protect the woman he was in love with. "You WILL get married to whom I choose! And you WILL get married before your next birthday!"

This, in turn, angered Yuffie, who gritted her teeth. "No, I'm not," she growled. "I'm going to stay with Reno."

Godo's blue eyes glared at his daughter's defiant stance. "Wutai will not have their hieress married to some- some- TURK! You will marry a Wutainese young man of my choosing or you will leave my home, my country, forever."

The fifteen-year-old Shake jumped forward. "Lord Godo, sir!"

"SILENCE!" Godo roared, causing his twenty-year-old daughter to wince and Shake to step back. "Choose, Yuffie." He knew that she would not choose the Turk over her family and heritage. It was nearly impossible to refuse his offer and take that Turk.

* * *

_So I lay my head back down, _

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know now you're my_

_Only hope_

* * *

Yuffie looked up at Reno with tear-filled eyes. His shoulders slumped, afraid of her choice. With hate and tears in her stormy eyes, the young woman looked back at her father. A single solitary tear rolled down her cheek, betraying her wishes to remain emotionless.

"How can you ask me such a thing?" she asked in a soft voice. "My people or my love?"

Godo remained looking at her through his navy blue eyes, sure of her choice. It was a simple thing, he had been asked to choose the same thing and he had gone with his people. Then again, Sophia had died before they would have been able to have children.

"Choose," he repeated firmly, no emotions on his face, only a stoic mask.

Shake bit his lip and looked up at the older Gorki, who seemed perfectly fine with their Lord's decision. "I can't believe this," he muttered. "Miss Yuffie..."

* * *

_I give you my destiny. _

_I'm giving you all of me. _

_I want your symphony. _

_Singing in all that I am. _

_At the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it back._

* * *

Reno's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his side as they walked out of town, only a small satchel in his left hand and a knap sack on her back containing their clothes, her Conformer at her side and his EMR at his side. Shake watched with tears in his dark eyes. "You've shunned your own daughter," he choked out, pointing accusingly at Lord Godo. "HOW!?"

"SHE CHOSE!" the older man nearly screamed at the teen. "She chose, therefore, she has chosen for us to shun her!"

Shake picked up his sword and sheathed it slowly. "Then, maybe I wasn't meant to be here either." With that, he stalked off, leaving Gorki, Godo, Chekov, and Staniv staring dumbfounded.

"Shake!" Chekov called out, but he ignored her and walked toward his own hut.

* * *

_So I lay my head back down, _

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours._

* * *

Yuffie felt the tears slipping down her cheeks, but could do nothing to prevent them. "How could he do that?" she asked finally, unable to walk anymore.

"I-" Reno stopped and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. "I don't know, Yuffie. I promise, though... It'll be okay. I promise that it will all be fine."

She nodded into him, the tears slowly halting. The smell of Stetson filled her nostrils and soothed her. "Please, Reno, tell me that you're not going to take off."

He looked down at her in shock. "Never," he said in a soft yet firm voice. "I promise you, Yuffie."

* * *

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my_

_Only hope_

* * *

Reno watched Yuffie as she spun around in the rain, her favorite thing to do while they visited Tifa and Cloud in Gongaga, because it seemed to always be raining. They had left Wutai two weeks before and were staying with Cloud and Tifa for a short while. She spun around like a child while he and Tifa stood on the porch of her and Cloud's tiny hut. "She's like a kid," Tifa said laughingly.

"Yeah," Reno agreed. "But she's with me, making everything better."

Tifa's marroon eyes studied him, then she smiled. "Honest to God?"

"Honest to any and every god," he replied seriously. Thunder shook the proch and Yuffie laughed like a kid. With a mischievous smirk, Reno flipped on the stereo to a slow song and walked out to Yuffie, offering his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She looked at him, then a smile slowly crept onto her face. And they danced in the rain to some slow rock song that no one really knew. Tifa stood on the porch, happy for her friend, while Cloud slept in their bedroom.

"As long as we can still dance in the rain," Reno said in an informative tone, "Then everything will be all right."

"Promise?" she asked, her eyes locked with his.

He slipped a black velvet box out of his pocket and sank down to one knee, her left hand still in his right. "I swear it." A small gold band with a diamond and three smokey stones was slipped onto her ring finger. "Yuffie-"

"Gawd, don't even ask!" she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

* * *

_I give you my destiny. _

_I'm giving you all of me. _

_I want your symphony. _

_Singing in all that I am. _

_At the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it back_

* * *

_**YK2:** Hope ya liked!_ _The song "Only Hope" is by Mandy Moore or Switchfoot. I, personally, like Switchfoot's version better, but that's just me. You may know it from "A Walk To Remember," as the song Mandy Moore sings during the play. Sad, sad movie, right there. I don't own it, by the way. It was written by Jonathan Foreman from Switchfoot._

_**Surka:** Whew, that was some hard work! --sitting in an innertube sipping a lemonade while Dracon shakes her head and continues reading "How To Be A Muse"--_

_**YK2:** Yeeaaaahhh... You two are **LAZY**!_

_**Dracon:** Hey! I resent that statement!_

_**Surka:** Yeah! I resemble that statement!_

_**YK2:** 'Nuff said... I wanted this to be a little longer, because it's a one-shot, but five pages with size eleven font works just fine, I guess. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! I dunno if I'll add on, but I might possibly. Till Next Time! AUDI!!!_

_-**Y**uffie **K**isaragi**2**, **S**urka **S**okyu, & **D**racon **F**ira-_


End file.
